Complicated
by Writinglo
Summary: Bella has signed up to be the babysitter for her callous classmate's younger adoptive siblings. However, she never did really consider outcome and how it'll change her perspective of the infamous and unpleasant Edward Cullen as she gets to see the real him. Rated M for language and, well, you'll find out the rest.
1. Chapter 1

Complicated

Summary: Bella has signed up to be the babysitter for her callous classmate's younger adoptive siblings. However, she never did really consider outcome and how it'll change her perspective of the infamous and unpleasant Edward Cullen as she gets to see the real him.

A/N: This is my first time writing Twilight FanFiction, though I've been a fan of the movies - and especially the books - for years. I hope you enjoy the first chapter :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the Cullen midgets.

* * *

Chapter One

Edward Cullen's house was fucking _huge_.

He put my father's and I little Dutch colonial home to shame, and then some. I took a deep breath, running my glove-covered fingers down the front of my pea coat nervously before heading towards the front door. I shouldn't be so nervous. I knew Carlisle Cullen well, having visited the hospital one too many times, and Esme Cullen was the essence of kindness. She greeted everyone with caring gentleness and wide smiles. But their children were a little less enjoyable, to put it nicely. Or, well, their oldest to be more specific.

I'd known Edward Cullen since fourth grade, yet we'd spoken less than five words to each other in the past seven years. It wasn't that I wasn't friendly; it was that Edward was sort of an ass. Like… sort of a really big ass. I'd seen him torment people into submission and tears before and heard him curse out a teacher like a damn sailor. I knew I should hate him―I hated each and every one of his egotistical, stuck-up friends―but I just couldn't.

I rang the doorbell and heard the chime ring through the house. Seconds later, Esme came to open the door, a smile on her fresh face. "Bella!" she exclaimed, ushering me in. I let out a relieved breath when my numbed limbs were instantly warmed, both by Esme's sudden hug and the tantalizing heat. I pulled away, smiling. "Hi, Mrs. Cullen. Thanks so much―this job is perfect."

"No problem, sweetie. Well, come sit, and I'll go get Carlisle," she said, motioning towards the plush, leather couches. Esme walked off, her heels clicking against the floorboards and I went to go sit down. "Gosh," I mumbled, looking around. It was so beautiful and unexpectedly tidy, given the fact that Esme and Carlisle had six kids.

There were dozens of pictures along the wall and on a variety of tables. I especially adored the one with them all in a Christmas shoot, laughing and lying all over the place. The only thing out of place, though, was the fact that Edward wasn't there.

"I'm a sucker for family photos," I heard Esme say, and turned around. She and Carlisle walked towards me and I sat up straight, standing to greet Carlisle with a hug. "This means a lot to us, Bella, thank you," he said, in that smooth, calm voice that always made my stomach clench. It was no secret that Carlisle was extremely good-looking, and Esme the same. It was inevitable trying to mask my complete purge-worthy and girly reactions every time he walked into a room―from myself, at least.

"Alright, so, we'll be back at around eleven," Esme said, smiling sweetly at Carlisle when he helped her put on a black and white tweed Chanel jacket. Just being in the presence of a jacket that expensive―as well as her dress―was overwhelming. And not to mention Carlisle's tux.

"They all have to be to bed by nine, but Rylan might already be asleep by then," Carlisle said, handing Esme her purse. "We've laid out pajamas they can wear and we have dinner in the fridge. Or you can cook―it doesn't matter." He paused and sighed, looking over at me carefully. "If Edward comes home, he'll probably be moody. Don't pay attention to him, but if he acts rudely towards you, don't hesitate to tell us," he said, and Esme nodded in agreement.

"Okay," I mumbled. I really hope he didn't come home.

I really hope he _does_ come home.

Carlisle called for the kids to come see him and they did, their feet loud as they thundered down. I met the Cullen bunch at a lot of Fork's events―there was Rylan, Emma, Tyree, Jose and Max. Esme had been through a variety of miscarriages before she had Edward, then a few more before the doctor deemed her infertile, so they looked into adopting. One child turned into another, then another, and so on and so forth.

The only child they'd adopted out of the US was Jose. They'd adopted him from Ecuador four years ago when he was eight and for the months that followed, he'd been the exciting, cute talk of the town.

"This is Isabella Swan, guys," Esme said. "Your dad and I are going out, so she'll be here to watch you guys."

The youngest, Rylan, pouted. "Why can't Edward watch us?"

Esme sighed. "Edward isn't here, honey. But, you know, Bella here will make sure you all have fun, alright?"

Rylan nodded and Esme bent down to kiss her forehead. "You all be good to Bella, alright?"

They all were smiling, a little bit creepily if you asked me, but answered her with a yes. There were a few more hugs and kisses before I walked with them to the door and waited until they pulled out before stepping away.

When I turned back around, the kids hadn't moved an inch. I cleared my throat and walked forward. "So… what would you guys like to do?"

Max, the oldest, scoffed and turned, running back up the steps. Jose was quick to follow, and so was Tyree. "Oh, well… okay," I said, smiling at Emma and Rylan. "What would _you_ two like to do?"

"Can I do your hair?" Rylan exclaimed, hopping on her tippy toes. I smiled, knowing I'd regret this, and nodded. Rylan was six, not quite a hairstylist yet.

They sat me down on the couch and proceeded to devour my hair while I watched TV. "How old are you, Bella?" Emma asked. I winced when one of them pulled particularly hard on my hair.

"Seventeen," I told her, then winced again.

"That's how old Edward is," Rylan said.

I swallowed. "Um, so, where is he?"

"Out with his friends," Emma said. "He's hardly ever home, but when he is, it's when we're sleeping. He doesn't babysit us because he hates us."

My heart broke. "Emma… I'm pretty positive he doesn't hate you. He's his big brother."

"He said he hated us," Emma told me quietly.

And Edward just went from a really big ass to a motherfucking jackass. I shook my head and changed the subject.

"Are you guys hungry?"

…

There was lasagna in the oven from the night before, but after a few suggestions from the girls, we decided on making homemade pizza instead. I was tempted to call the boys down, but Emma told me that it would be a lost cause, that Jose and Max were following Edward's moodiness and in turn, Tyree followed them.

So, I let them have fun with the dough and kneading their own little small pizzas. We layered our pizzas with various toppings and then finally, placed them in the oven. It would take a while to cook, so we headed into the living room to watch a movie.

"Can we make cookies after, Bella?" Rylan pleaded, bouncing on the couch as Emma riffled through the DVD collection.

"Sure, if we have time. My grandma―"

I stopped talking at the sound of a very loud, rumbling vehicle pulling into the driveway. Emma paused and shot up, quickly running to the window and peering out. "Edward's back!"

"Is he really?" Rylan said. "Already?"

I sat back, a little frozen and a lot nervous at this revelation. Of course today would be the day Edward came home early. He looked mad, storming up to the house and slamming the door once he opened it. "Hey, Edward," Emma said softly, sitting down on the couch next to me. Edward frowned and looked from her to me, obviously not liking this situation. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Babysitting," I said quietly, just as the boys came running down stairs.

"Hey, Edward!" Max yelled, grinning and stopping in front of him.

"Hey," he grunted distractedly. He looked at me one more time, shook his head, and then walked upstairs. Max's grin dimmed and he glared over at me. "See? Now you've put him in a bad mood!"

Rylan tossed a small pillow at him and yelled, "Go upstairs, Max!" Max grumbled something under his breath before storming back upstairs with the boys. I ran a hand through my hair and took a deep breath and Rylan turned to me with an exasperated look. "I hate my brothers."

I chuckled and shook my head. "I'm sure that's not true. Did you find a DVD, Emma?"

"Yeah." She stood up with _Mulan_ in her hands and I smiled, grabbing it from her and sticking it in the DVD player. Next to _Beauty and the Beast_, it had been one of my favorite Disney movies. The girls snuggled up on either side of me as the movie started, but I was hardly paying attention. My mind had wandered, thinking of what Edward was doing upstairs and if I'd _really_ put him in a bad mood. More than he had been anyway.

A little while later, I gently stood and went to go get the pizzas out the oven, the girl's trailing excitedly behind me. The pizzas were done and smelled amazing. I pulled them out of them oven and onto the counter. "It's so lumpy," Rylan said, giggling with Emma.

"Yep. I'll go get the boys and you guys get the cookie dough of the fridge, alright?"

"Okay!"

I was smiling when I left the kitchen, but it quickly dropped as I started up the stairs. The sound of loud gunshots and music pulsed in my ears and at the top of the stairs, I saw Edward. His door was only slightly closed and inside his room he was smoking weed. I swallowed and tried to block out the smell, but it was pointless. Quietly, I walked by his room and to the room where the boys were playing the game.

"Guys?" I said, pushing the door open. "We made pizza, you want any?"

"Pizza?" Max said, raising an eyebrow and pausing the game.

"Yeah. Your sisters and I made some."

"I want pizza," Tyree said, bouncing up out of his seat. He frowned, however, when he realized Jose and Max we're getting up too. "It's probably nasty, Ty," Jose said, wrinkling his nose. "You don't want to eat anything from her."

I narrowed my eyes at his rude comment and turned to Tyree, seeing if he'd agree… which he did. He sighed and sat down, picking up his remote. "Oh, yeah. I know."

I sighed as well and shook my head. "Well, okay. But there's some downstairs if you want to eat. We made plenty."

I knew I was dismissed when the gunshots were on again. Scoffing, I turned and marched out, only stopping when I saw that Edward's room door was open all the way and he was leaning against the frame, still smoking.

He smirked at me. "Want some?"

I swallowed and shook my head. "Um… no."

"Of course not. I wouldn't really expect someone like you to want this anyway," he said, blowing out rings of smoke. The bittersweet, musky smell of it made me cough and a little bit dizzy. Edward's smirk grew. "What do you mean?" I wheezed out. He snickered. "You're sweet, kind, nerdy… lame. I didn't expect you to say yes." He blew out a ring one more time before turning and closing his door behind him. I let out a few shaky, uneven breaths before turning and heading back downstairs.

"What'd they say?" Emma asked, twirling a pack of Pillsbury cookie dough.

"They said no," I told them and sighed. "Guys, it's getting a bit late. How about I make the cookies after you eat pizza and you can eat them tomorrow?"

"But you won't be here to eat them with us," Rylan whined and I smiled. At least these two liked me. "I'll come after school, how about that? We can make them then."

They seemed to like that idea and nodded vigorously. I found a pizza cutter and sliced up the pizzas and we went back into the living room with trays to finish watching the movie.

…

At the end of the movie, Rylan was passed out and Emma was close to it. I scooped Rylan up and Emma sleepily followed me up the stairs. It was a little past nine, but not too much thankfully. I didn't want to be the bump in their nightly routine. Emma fell asleep right away and I turned out their light and closed the door just a bit. The boys were a different story though. They were still playing the game.

I walked into their room and turned the light on. "Guys, it's time to go to sleep."

"Who said?" Max asked, his focus still directed at the TV.

"Your parents. It's nine-ten. Time to go to sleep," I said firmly, but they all ignored me. I stepped farther into the room. "Guys, seriously. It's to go to sleep."

"Fuck off," Jose groaned. My eyebrows rose at his language, and then I got angry. I walked over to the TV and turned off the system. "What the fuck!" Max yelled, jumping up from his seat. "Are you frickin' kidding me?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but fell silent when Edward walked into the room. So did Max. "What I say about cursing, Max? Turn the fucking light of and get the fuck in bed. Got me?"

All three of them nodded and scrambled to comply to his orders. Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. I didn't really like how close he was, especially since I could smell the weed loud and clear. "Thanks," I muttered.

"Thanks," he mimicked before laughing and turning to close himself in his room.

I let out a breath, unsure of what to think of that conversation, before turning and heading back downstairs. I had about an hour and a half all by myself since Esme and Carlisle wouldn't be back by eleven. So I cleaned up the kitchen a little, making sure it was as spotless as before. That only took about ten minutes however, which still left me a lot of time to do absolutely nothing.

I wandered around the downstairs for a moment, looking into the various rooms―which were eight total―until one in particular caught my attention. There were shelves of books and CD's and right in the middle of the room was a grand piano. My curiosity practically shoved me in as I walked towards it. The piano was huge and shiny and just spectacular to look at. I ran my hand over it, the cool gloss finish making me shiver.

I checked the doorway before sitting down on the leather bench and lifting the fall. Just as I was about to press the keys, however, a deadly, firm voice stopped me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

He'd startled me so much that I jumped and toppled backwards and off the bench. "Motherfu―!" I exclaimed when the pain in my skull began to disperse. Quickly, I gathered my clumsy ass and stood, still a bit shaken at being scared to death. I don't know how he did it either, he hadn't made a sound.

Edward glared at me from the doorway and walked in. "I said, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"N―nothing," I stuttered, eyes wide and ears pounding. "I'm sorry, I just―I wasn't―"

"You just come into people's house and use their stuff without their fucking permission? Man, it would be so easy to get your ass fired," he said, shaking his head and chuckling deeply. My eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I swear I wasn't―I didn't―I―I was just c-curious," I said. Edward glowered at me and scowled. "Jesus fucking Christ, why the fuck do you stutter so much? Do you mind?"

He gestured to the door, and slightly confused, I shook my head quickly before making a beeline out of the room and into the living room. My heart was striving to hike out of my throat and I took a few deep breaths to calm it down.

I took out my phone and texted Alice.

_I need to get out of here NOW. _

_tht bad? _

_edward's here. he curses too much and I'm convinced he hates my fucking guts. _

_Well then you 2 are a perfect match, you both curse a lot and hate each other's guts. _

_shut the fuck up alice. _

_:-D xox love you bellsy but jaspers in my bed rightnow suckin off my lil lov button and it''s kindofh ard to txt u wen im bout 2 hav a _

I was both disgusted and humored by my friend as I looked down at the unfinished message. Alice wasn't shy about her sex life. She's had enough sex for the both of us, which I good, since I'm still a virgin.

_oh yeah. he gave me one of "those" btw. love you! _

_ur fucking disgusting. Love you too. _

I turned my phone off and reclined back into the couch. Well, now all I have to do is wait. And no, even though Edward is right down the hall, it will _not_ be hard.

…

I _really_ need to stop lying to myself.

* * *

_That's chapter one! This story will be simple, not too much angst, just typical teen antics and whatnot. Anyway, I hope you liked it and let me know what you think.. _


	2. Chapter 2

Complicated

Summary: Bella has signed up to be the babysitter for her callous classmate's younger adoptive siblings. However, she never did really consider the outcome and how it'll change her perspective of the infamous and unpleasant Edward Cullen as she gets to see the real him.

A/N: Here's the second chapter (: Reviews make me happy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the Cullen midgets.

* * *

Chapter Two

Esme and Carlisle seemed to take forever to get back. After about twenty minutes of painfully waiting for Edward to make another appearance, I finally managed to just relax and pull out a book to read. Esme and Carlisle walked into their house laughing and looking just a little bit tipsy. The sight made me smile a little at both its adorableness and incredulousness. While they looked great together, I'd never seen Carlisle or Esme drunk before. They're usually so graceful with their steps, and seeing them stumble over air was a sight to see.

"Bella," Esme smiled, composing herself as she stood up straighter. "You're still intact. How were the little munchkins?"

I stood and smiled. "They were good. We, um, made pizzas and watched a movie, if that's okay with you," I said quietly. Carlisle nodded and took off both his and Esme's coat. "That's okay. Thanks, Bella, we really needed this night."

"It's not even over yet," Esme giggled, holding a hand up to her mouth as she looked back at Carlisle with pursed lips and wide eyes. My mouth gaped open just a bit at her blunt, um, what is it? Horniness? God, that even sounded messed up in my head.

"In other words, if it were possible, they'd be making more babies," Edward said, coming into the room. I looked back at him, surprised at what he said, then back to Esme. She was now frowning and her eyes were a little shiny. "You're home early, Edward."

"Yep," he said, sitting down on the arm of the couch. "Just dumped this bitch. You know, she gave _horrible_ blow jobs. It just wouldn't do." He paused and smirked, looking at Carlisle. "But I'm sure you don't have trouble with that, dad."

"Edward," Carlisle all but growled, his face firm and angry. Edward held his hands up in defense. "Sorry, no worries. I'll go upstairs so you can pay the nanny. We had fun, you know, had a little bit of weed," he said and winked at me. My eyes widened and I turned to Esme and Carlisle, but they seemed unfazed by this false information. Instead they ignored their son and Esme turned to me, holding out a handful of tens. "Two hundred," she said with a timid smile, suddenly sober. "Thank you, Bella."

I took the money and put it in my bag. "It was no problem, really."

"Liar," Edward said behind a cough. I ignored him and instead hugged both Carlisle and Esme, stepping to the door with a smile. "Thank you, I'm free anytime if you need me to babysit," I told them. Esme nodded and smiled. "Thank you, dear. We'd love to go out again next week, so maybe then?"

"Okay," I agreed. "Bye."

They waved and I looked at Edward for a nanosecond. He was glaring at me, and I'm sure if looks could kill, I'd be dead ten times over by now. Quickly, I threw my bag on my shoulder and raced down the steps.

My old, rusty red truck stood out like a sore thumb in the driveway. I tossed my bag inside and climbed in, then pulled off. My eyes for some reason looked back into the house and I saw Edward in there. Still glaring. The stare made me both fidgety and nervous beyond comprehension and I quickly adverted my eyes and sped out of there.

"Holy shit," I whispered, eyes wide and heart thundering against my rib cage.

It took about forty minutes to get home since the Cullens lived a few miles out of Forks. The lights were still on in the house when I pulled up. Curious, since it was almost twelve, I stepped out of my truck and headed inside. My dad Charlie was lying on the couch, an empty beer can on the floor by his hand as he emitted long, garish snores. Our border collie Pudge lies on his back in front of the recliner, his eyes half opened and his tail swaying against the floor boards. I smiled, rubbed his stomach once before grabbing dads can and tossing it in the trashcan by the kitchen archway.

"Dad," I called, knowing I had to wake him. He'd be complaining about sore everything if I just left him like that. "Dad," I said again, shaking his shoulder. His eyes blinked open and he yawned. The sudden appearance of his nose hairs made me step back in disgust and he sat up. "Bells?" he said, blinking through the luminous light.

"Here," I told him. "You fell asleep on the couch, you gotta stop that. You're gonna be in a wheelchair by the time you turn fifty."

Charlie groaned, stretched and then stood up. "You just got home? What time is it?"

"It's almost twelve and yeah. Carlisle and Esme were back by eleven."

Charlie frowned. "I don't want you out so late, Bells."

"I know, but they paid really good. It was like fifty dollars and hour and I worked for about four."

He snorted. "You'll be paying for rent soon, Bells?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "You wish. Go upstairs, old man. I'll clean up."

He sighed and gave me a grateful smile. "Thanks, Bells. See you in the morning."

"See you."

Charlie lugged his ass upstairs and with a tired huff, I looked around the living room. For one guy, he always managed to make a big fucking mess.

…

"This snow fucking sucks," was the first thing I said to Alice as I trudged up to her locker. She turned and laughed in my face, then reached out to brush the snow from my hood. "It's your fault. It's December, bitch, and I asked if you wanted to go clothes shopping but you said no. Those Chucks aren't gonna do in weather like this."

I groaned and looked down at my shoes. Because Pudge had destroyed my only pair of snow boots, I'd had to wear these. I had other shoes but it wouldn't really matter because the snow would soak through all of them. And right now, with my light jacket and jeans, I'm convinced I had frostbite in about fifteen different places―a few of which should _never_ be introduced to that kind of shit.

"Whatever," I grumbled, looking up, immediately wishing I hadn't.

Edward was standing down the hall with his group of friends, those fucktards, but he was looking at me. When he caught my eyes he smirked and flipped me off, causing my face to heat up in both humiliation and anger.

"…and then he shoved his big, round cock in my―" It was then I noticed my buoyant friend and my eyes widened in horror as I slapped my hand across her mouth. "What the fuck, Ali?" And what the fuck was a _round_ cock?

Alice swatted my hand away and narrowed her eyes. "You weren't listening to me!" she accused.

"Only because Edward Cullen just flipped me off," I sighed, leaning against the lockers. "Seriously, that asshole has issues."

"We'll kick his ass for you, Bells," a gaudy voice said in my ear and immediately I felt myself being picked up. I laughed as Emmett put me down and turned to see him and Rose. They were the perfect couple―they just fit together perfectly. Both of them had big egos, but I didn't really blame them, and the same feisty, irritable and crass personality. They honestly were two peas in a pod, those two.

"He's weird, Bellsy, don't worry about him," Rose said, sneering his way. She hadn't always hated Edward Cullen. In fact, when she was an eighth grader that time ago, she'd claimed she'd loved him. She'd also been a scrawny, geeky little girl with no boobs and lisps because of her retainer, but obviously all of the above had changed. She'd seen the malice Edward Cullen brought to town every time he was around first hand. In a horrible and cruel attempt at a joke, he'd broken her heart in the process. But Rose, being one of the strongest people I knew, had managed to easily pick herself up again.

"No, you're right," I sighed. "Let's get to class."

…

"The acceleration of a Ferris wheel car moving in a circular path and at constant speed is due to a change in direction. An acceleration of this nature is called centripetal acceleration. The magnitude of a centripetal acceleration is given by this equation," my physics teacher, Mr. Pulp, read in his tedious as fuck voice. I sighed, resting my palm against my hand and squinting up at the board as he wrote down the equation for whatever the fuck he was talking about. I was sure my heavy eyelids were one second from permanently shutting, when a wadded up piece of paper hit my cheek. My eyes narrowed and I glared over at Alice, who was smiling and jotting down notes. She liked this shit, though I had no idea why.

I quietly unfolded the paper, snickering at what Alice had written down.

_This shits fucking boring ain't it? _

I quickly put down a response,

_Just keep doing your work Alice. 13 minutes left _

When Pulp turned his back on the class, I tossed the note on her desk. She looked at it, then me, before reaching and opening the note. Her face did a little dance then, with her eyebrows caving in and lips bending and rising. Her hand moved fast as she scribbled something down it before launching it back at me.

_Didn't write that – look behind you ;) _

Well, fuck. I sighed and turned my head a bit, looking out my peripheral vision to see Edward smirking and twirling a pencil in his hand. Fucking asshole, I thought, and then turned back around. Then, I paused and realized that he was just asking for my opinion. It'd been in a pretty vulgar way, but nice as well… in a way at least.

I tapped the eraser of my pencil against the torn page before scribbling out the message to Alice and what she wrote and writing an answer to his question.

_Yeah _

Short, but I didn't really give a fuck. I pitched the note discreetly on Edward's desk who smirked and opened it. I wasn't given the _pleasure_ of seeing his reaction, however, because Mr. Pulp barked my name and glared at me accusingly. "Are you dozing off in my class, Isabella?"

"No, Mr. Pulp," I sighed.

"Answer me this, then and enlighten the whole class. What is the direction of centripetal acceleration?"

I don't fucking know―and why the fuck would I _want_ to know? I didn't say this however, instead my intelligent response was:

"Um… forwards?" That seemed pretty logical.

"_No_, Isabella," Mr. Pulp said frigidly. I guess it _wasn't_ that smart, then. "And if you can't pay attention in my class, then please leave."

I wanted to argue at the incredulousness of this situation because 1. who in their right mind paid attention in Physics anyway?―although a glance in Alice's direction answered me solely―2. about 99.99 percent of the rest of the class wasn't paying attention either and 3. if everyone else moved forward, why the fuck didn't cerebral acceleration or whatever the fuck it's called move forward either? But I didn't, simply because this class sucked and it seemed more like a privilege than a punishment being sent out of class.

So I shrugged, stood with my bag on my shoulder, and then walked out. Mr. Pulp's monotonous voice thankfully droned out as soon as the door closed.

I knew if I wandered, the principal would see me, so I opted sitting across the hall from Physics and reading a book while I waited for class to be over in about eleven minutes. However, in seven of those minutes, the door opened and out came Edward.

He closed the door quietly behind him and smirked down at me. "Looks like someone got in trouble," he said teasingly. I rolled my eyes and set the book down. "I wonder why," I told him dryly with an eye roll.

"Not my fault," he told me and I rose an eyebrow. "That question was easy. If you knew what Physics _was_ and weren't kind of an idiot, you'd think it was too."

My mouth popped open in disbelief. I wanted to say I couldn't believe the audacity of his comment, but I _did_ believe it. Edward Cullen was a rude, narcissistic, stuck-up asshole with no filter whatsoever, so while that comment was completely offensive, it wasn't unexpected coming from him. Instead of replying, I picked my book back up and began reading again. Edward scoffed, as if the mere notion of me ignoring him was insane. "What're you reading?" I opened my mouth to tell him, but he continued on snidely, "Not that I care."

I glared up at him. "Is there any particular reason you're out here?"

"I said I needed to go to the bathroom," he told me.

"Um, well, here's a bright idea. _Go_."

"I don't have to," he said, his eyes bright as he leered down at me.

"Well, what do you want? I've never seen someone who doesn't like a person want to be around that person so much," I told him, exasperated. He raised an eyebrow. "Who said I didn't like you?"

"You flipped me off this morning," I deadpanned and he chuckled.

"That's my way of saying hello."

"Oh. Well, funny, I say goodbye the same way," I said, then flipped him off. Edward chuckled some more and shook his head. "What a bitch," he mumbled with a small smirk before turning and walking off down the hall. _What an asshole_, I hissed in my head, glaring forward at his retreating figure.

Just then, the bell rung and the door swung open. I hopped up, hopping to make a beeline to my next class, but unfortunately, the person who opened the door hadn't been an eager student―it was Mr. Pulp. "Hang back in here for a moment, Isabella," he said as student whizzed by him. Alice caught my eye humorously as she left and I rolled my eyes.

"So," Mr. Pulp said as we walked back into the room. He grabbed a late slip and signed it while he talked. "Updating the grades, I've realized you're failing Physics. Badly. This is AP, granted, but you were invited into this class for a reason I'm sure we both know of," he continued. "Now, unless you willingly want to be removed from this class, I suggest tutoring or something." Then, he said something that I knew _had_ to be untrue. "Edward Cullen, which I'm sure you of, currently has a one hundred in this class, the highest grade in the junior class. If you tutor with him, I'll not only give you a little extra credit, but it'll help your grade improve, I'm sure."

Okay, so, telling me the completely untruthful tale that Edward Cullen had a one hundred in this class was bad enough, but initiating that I should be tutored by him was even more absurd. "Edward has a one hundred in this class?" I said, eye wide. "Honestly?"

"Indeed. Surprising, but he aces all tests and quizzes," Mr. Pulp sighed. "Just think about it. He's not the friendliest, but he's plenty smart."

"Okay. I'll think about it," I said, taking the late slip. I was kind of in a daze as I walked to my next class. No. No way could Edward Cullen me smart.

* * *

_So, chapter two. I'm fairly new to fanfiction, but I know _everyone _is capable of reviewing! So, how about telling me your thoughts? I'd love to hear them!_


	3. Chapter 3

Complicated

Summary: Bella has signed up to be the babysitter for her callous classmate's younger adoptive siblings. However, she never did really consider outcome and how it'll change her perspective of the infamous and unpleasant Edward Cullen as she gets to see the real him.

A/N: Here's the third chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the Cullen midgets.

* * *

Chapter Three

"Are you serious?" Alice asked, sixth period at lunch. I nodded and popped a French fry in my mouth. It was greasy and fatty and I really think I shouldn't be eating it, but today was just kind of horrible. So, fuck it, I don't care if I gained ten pounds. Rose snorted. "Edward Cullen picks on nerds, yet he _is_ one? Where's the sense in that equation?"

"I know right. I mean, Mr. Pulp said he had a hundred in his class. _Hundred_. I don't know about his other grades, but who gives a fuck when he's got a fucking hundred in physics," I grumbled, shoving a few more fries in my mouth. Alice took the tray and rolled her eyes. "So, are you going to ask him for tutoring?"

"Sure, Alice. I'll ask this major douche if he'll tutor me in physics after he called me an idiot," I said derisively. "What about you? Can't you tutor me?"

"I have an eighty-one in Physics. Don't let my eagerness fool you―I'm just trying to get an A so my parents can finally get me a car," she said.

"And don't ask me," Emmett said lightly, picking up a few of my fries. I felt too tired to fight him. "I have a fifty-two."

"I'd be worrying about dating an idiot if I didn't have a sixty-four," Rosalie said idly, giggling when Emmett playfully growled in her neck. Their mushiness was cute, yet disturbing. My dating history was nearly nonexistent, zilch if you didn't really consider a brief, two week tango between me and Emmett. Like I said, Emmett and Rose were perfect for each other and me and Emmett… it'd basically been like pickles and jelly. Our relationship was awkward, nauseating and short-lived, not that I minded much. Emmett and I were just made to be friends and our offbeat kisses and one-armed hugs deemed that to be true. We decided that we weren't really right for each other and went our separate ways, agreeing to just be friends.

"This is depressing, let's talk about something else," I said.

"Like Alice and Jasper?" Rose suggested and I looked at Alice, whose face started to flame. Jasper was our recently new student from Texas and Alice was completely enamored by him. His looks, his accent, his everything, according to her. I let them talk about it, drowning out the conversation as my eyes wandered the crowded lunch room.

Edward sat where he usually sat; this time with Lauren Mallory perched on his lap. Yesterday it'd been Jessica Stanley, but I guess Edward really didn't enjoy her blowjobs because he'd dropped her like a hot potato. She was sitting miserably by a window, all alone and wallowing. I almost felt sorry for her, but she knew what she'd been getting herself into. Every girl had to. Edward was a manwhore and it was justified by the dozens of girls he's fucked then shucked.

Edward and Lauren were kissing, apparently eating each other for lunch, and his hand was shoved up her shirt. It was really kind of disgusting how they were comfortable with this shit, but no one stopped them.

"Bella?" Rose called. I turned around and she raised an eyebrow. "You seriously want to watch that live porno over there?"

"No. It's just… nasty. How can she be comfortable knowing he'll just dump her after he gets bored or unsatisfied?"

"Easy," Alice said. "Lauren's kind of a slut, if you haven't noticed. She's almost as bad as him."

"I know, but… it's just disturbing," I sighed.

"What is?"

Alice visibly swooned as Jasper walked up to our table, his smooth, accented voice even making me smile.

"Lauren and Edward," Alice told him, scooting over so he can pull a chair up. Jasper's face screwed up and he nodded. "I understand. My father would knock me into next week if I treated a girl like that. Not to mention _girls_. I'm not sure how he does it." He glanced at Alice and grinned. "Though I'm not sure I'd try."

Alice giggled and shook her head, leaning closer to him. It was then I decided I'd had enough of this love commune and stood, slinging my bag across my shoulder. "I'm going to the bathroom. See you after school?"

Emmett glanced at the clock. "It's only one; you still have twenty minutes left. You taking a shit or something?" I shook my head and Rose smacked Emmett in the head. "Shut the fuck up, Emmett."

"I'll just walk around." I said, and then repeated, "See you after school?"

"See you, Bells," they all said and I walked out.

I really did go to the bathroom, fixing up my hair and reapplying some lip gloss. I wasn't really a fan of make-up. My skin has always been blemish-free, for the most part, and I wasn't going to start messing it up now by slathering make-up across my face. I took a quick piss, washed my hands and left the restroom. When the door opened, however, I ran right into a tall, toned body, and I didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

I scoffed and turned the other way. What was it with this fucker following me?

"You sound very frustrated," Edward pointed out, falling into to step beside me. I snorted and shook my head, crossing my arms across my chest. "Oh, really? I didn't want anyone to notice."

"Is it because all your friends are together and you're all alone?" he asked bluntly and I winced, but managed to not let it show to Edward.

"No. In fact, I think it has something to do with a particular person. He's kind of an asshole who can't take a hint," I said, giving him a pointed stare, to which he smirked at.

"Seems like a nice guy," he said mildly. "But I think my reason is what's _really_ is bothering you. I can fix that, you know."

_No he fucking _can't!

"But, you know, I don't think I'd ever want to touch you," he said coldly and I stopped to stare up at him.

"Well, glad to see we're on the same page then," I gritted out before turning and walking hurriedly away. Thankfully, Edward didn't follow.

…

After school, I did see my friends, but remember I promised the girls I'd stop by after school and make cookies with them. There were a few things that made me really not want to go. One, I didn't even ask Carlisle and Esme. Would they be okay with this? And two, I didn't know if Edward would be there or not. And his sudden interest to annoy me was really… well, annoying.

So I said goodbye to them all and hopped into the truck, driving off to the Cullen house.

Thankfully, the girls were home. I could see them in the living room, watching TV with the boys. I climbed out of my truck and headed to the door, ringing the bell. Emma caught sight of me first and she and Rylan stood up, bolting to the door and yanking it open. The boys weren't very excited to see me at all, but the brilliant smiles on Emma and Rylan's face made up for it. I grinned, opening my arms for their eager hugs. "Bella!" Emma squealed.

"Hey, girls," I said.

"Come in," Rylan said, pulling me into the house, then screamed loudly, "Mommy, Bella's here!"

"Ry, I'm just in the kitchen, sweetie," Esme said, coming out with oven mitts on her hands. "Boys, did you finish your homework?"

"Yes," they chorused uninterestedly.

Esme nodded and grinned over at me. "Bella, hey. What brings you here?"

"Bella's gonna make cookies with us, mommy," Rylan told her. "Can she?"

"Of course. You're welcomed here anytime, Bella. Boys, did you say hi?"

"Hi, Bella," Tyree said, though Max and Jose stayed quiet. Esme scowled and walked over to the TV, turning it off. "Max, Jose, honestly," she sighed.

"Hey, Bella," Max said with mock cheeriness and Jose snorted. Esme shook her head. "I swear… go upstairs, I'll send your father to talk to you later."

"Punk," Max muttered, shoving Tyree as he and Jose stomped angrily up the steps.

"Sorry, Bella," Esme sighed, shaking her head.

"No, it's fine," I chuckled.

"Can I make cookies with you guys?" Tyree asked.

"Of course," I smiled, ruffling the little curls on his head. He giggled and moved away, running off to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Bella," Esme said, smiling at me just before I went in the kitchen.

"No problem. I like baking, so it's fine," I reassured her, just as the rumbling roar of a motorcycle met our ears. Shit. Is it too late to leave now?

"God, two times in a row?" Esme said, eyebrows raised. I swallowed and set my bag down on the couch. "Um, so, let's make the cookies then," I said. The girls bounced into the kitchen and I went in after them. Not even a moment later, the front door slammed open. "Edward," I heard Esme sigh as we got the supplies out.

"Why is she here?" he asked.

"Edward, you need to be nice to her. You better not―"

"Act rude, I know," he said, scoffing and walking into the kitchen. I took a deep breath and tried to ignore him as I got the mixing bowls and everything. "Hey, Troy," Tyree quipped, grinning over at his older brother. Edward nodded. "How come you're not hanging out with the boys? Baking isn't very manly, you know."

"I didn't want daddy to yell at me," Tyree said, shaking his head and sitting down. I glared over at Edward and then looked back at Tyree. "It's alright, Tyree. I know a lot of boys who can bake. They're the cutest, actually," I said, and Tyree smiled shyly.

Edward snorted. "Don't lie―I don't."

"I know," I said flatly, giving him a withering stare. Edward just smirked and walked out of the kitchen. Rylan shook her head and sighed, then said adorably, "Ignore him. Mom says he's just PMSing." I just giggled and agreed.

…

"Honesty is the best policy," a voice remarked from behind me and I held my groan in. The kids were in bed, full with cookies, and Esme and Carlisle were watching a movie in the living room. I was hoping to leave before Edward showed himself again, but I was too slow. "That's what Benjamin Franklin said, anyway."

"Well, thanks for the insight," I sighed, looking back at him.

"I'm just saying," he grinned. "You seem to hate my honesty. As William Shakespeare would say, _no legacy is as rich as honesty_."

"You're just full of quotes today, aren't you?" I snorted. "You're good at _that_ too?"

"You're interested in the things I'm good at?" he murmured, moving closer to me, and I was suddenly enveloped in the smell of him―which was exceedingly amazing. His eyes were intense as they pierced down at me, and once again I was caught up in his looks, both intimidating and gorgeous, no matter how much of an asshole he was. "Because if you are, you've seemed to have forgotten what I told you in the hall earlier today, Bella," he continued and just like that, the moment was gone. I shook my head and sighed, turning back around to finish putting the cookies away.

"Pulp told me about you needing tutoring," Edward spoke again and I froze. Oh, here come the insults…

"I don't need your help," I said, glaring at him over my shoulder.

"Really?" he prompted. "Then what is the direction of centripetal acceleration?"

"I didn't say I didn't need help, I said I didn't need _your_ help," I elaborated.

Edward smirked and shrugged. "Alright, suit yourself. I'll have you begging on your knees soon though." Then he turned and walked out, leaving me mildly furious. It upset me how much he thought the female population would drop everything and come crawling to his every whim, and while some of the sluts in school would, I certainly would _not_.

I continued packing away the cookies, then shut the light off and headed into the living room. "Ready to leave?" Carlisle asked, standing up.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"You just about wore the kids out," Esme said, chuckling. "Thank you, Bella, they really love you. And I'm sorry about Max and Jose; they've been punished for acting out so rudely. I swear I raised them better than this."

"It's fine, boys will be boys," I assured her. "Thanks for having me over, there are leftovers in the fridge."

"No problem," she said and Carlisle went to walk with me to the door. I waved by one more time before stepping out and slipping into my Chevy.

Looking at my phone quickly before pulling off, I noticed it was only a little past seven. Too tired to cook tonight, I drove to a fast food place and picked something up for Charlie before heading home. Greasy food like this is nowhere near my pushing fifty father, but I'm pretty sure I had homework to tend to.

"Oh, finally," Charlie groaned as I stepped into the house. Pudge hopped up from his bed, almost knocking me off my feet as he tried to jump on me. I'd try to limit fast food around here as much as possible and on the rare occasion I brought it home, both my boys jumped with excitement. I shook my head, setting the bags down on the coffee table and pulling out a burger for Pudge, unwrapping it and holding it above his nose. Pudge greedily accepted the treat, nearly taking a few fingers with him, and I giggled.

"You gonna feed it to me like that too?" Charlie asked, bending over to peer in the bag. I snorted and handed it to him. "No, I think you're perfectly capable of doing that yourself."

"This bags has _nothing_ in it, Bells," he said gruffly. "Where are the other burgers?"

Instead of answering him, I grabbed my own burger and back pack before walking upstairs, muttering, "Greedy old man." I heard Charlie's low, rumbling laughter until I closed my bedroom door and plopped down on the bed and called Alice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alice," I sighed.

"How was the Cullen's house?"

"Alright, but I'm kind of tired. We made cookies and Edward was still the same… jackass," I grumped and Alice giggled.

"I believe you. You should seriously just stop going over there altogether, the Cullens will mind," she suggested.

"I won't. I actually like those kids… well, some of them anyway," I said, rolling my eyes. Alice snorted. "Nice."

We talked for a while, mostly about nothing important before I took a glance at the clock and realized I needed sleep. I said bye to Alice and tried to lie down, but I couldn't lie still for some reason. I exhaled loudly, knowing I needed to sleep, but it wasn't coming. So I stood and slipped on my sneakers before heading outside.

It wasn't too chilly outside, and that's saying something in Forks. I walked around for a bit, counting cars as they passed and stepping over cracks. It wasn't until I passed the gas station, about five miles away, that I turned back around and headed home.

"Walking alone?"

I couldn't help the scream that bubbled past my lips. I clutched at my chest, spinning around to see a smug Edward Cullen. "What the fuck?" I hissed, a little breathless. He'd scared the _shit_ out of me. "Why would you do that?"

"My bad," he shrugged, pocketing his hands.

I dropped my hand, took a deep breath, then turned back around and started walking. Maybe he'd leave.

"Didn't answer my question, though."

Or not. Of course.

"I thought it'd be pretty obvious," I said. "Unless, you know, it's a little too advanced to comprehend."

"Oh, please don't talk to me about not comprehending something. Unless it's comprehending why the fuck you're walking by yourself at ten at night, because it's unbelievably stupid, I mean. What if I was a rapist?"

"Are you?"

"_No_."

"Then what's with the 'what if'? You're not, I'm fine, let it go."

Edward snorted and I imagined him rolling his eyes. "You should be more concerned about your safety."

"And you should be less concerned," I shot back, rolling my eyes.

Edward chuckled and I turned around, seeing that he stopped. "Alright then, princess. Walk home by yourself, but if someone tries to murder you, just imagine me saying: I told you so." I flipped him off as he walked off with an arrogant smirk adorning his face before turning back around and walking off. I'd been fine walking five miles here, so I'll be fine walking five miles back.

I mean, what're the chances of me actually being―

I stopped walking, holding my breath, when I heard the crunch of ground and obnoxious laughter. Cautiously, I swiveled around, seeing the trio of guys only across the street. They were stumbling, definitely drunk, and talking loudly. One of them paused, meeting my eyes. Not soon after, they all noticed me and started walking over. A little panicked, I turned back around and walked quickly down the deserted pavement.

"Hey!" one of them yelled, his speech slurring. I tossed a quick look over my shoulder, noticing they'd gotten worryingly closer. My pace quickened until I was almost running.

It wasn't enough, however. One of them caught me, grabbing my upper arms, and I struggled to escape their grasps. "You lost, hon?" one of the guys, whose hair was gelled up into a mohawk, sneered. I swallowed and shook my head, then looked over my shoulder to see if Edward would come running back. "You _look_ lost," another one chuckled, his hands wrapping around my waist. I panicked, kneeing him in the nuts, and the guy staggered away in pain.

"Let go of me," I hissed at Mohawk, but he just laughed and pulled me closer. His other friend grabbed at my boob, and that's when I screamed. Really fucking loudly. "_Help_!"

I could tell they were a bit surprised at the sudden outburst, so I took that as an opportunity to pull myself away and run. I didn't get far though, when I ran right into someone.

It was Edward, breathing hard and gripping my shoulders to keep me steady. "Run," he gritted out, pushing me forward a bit. I stumbled, a little in shock, and spun back around to see Edward advancing towards the guys.

"You three better get the fuck out of here," Edward growled. The three guys all laughed, and the one who grabbed my boob, slurred, "Or what?"

Edward shook his head and reached into his pocket, bringing out a sharp pocket knife. I gasped a little, and fear showered down on the three boys in front of him. "It's not worth it," Mohawk said, eyes wide, and they all took off.

Edward placed the knife calmly back in his pocket. He didn't even look up at me as he passed, rolling the sleeves up on his jacket. "Well," he said. "Did you imagine my voice?"

I turned and followed him. "Um… _what_?"

"I guess not," he mumbled. "Well, here. I. Told. You. So. But you never fucking listen, huh?"

"I was just… I didn't…"

"Mhm. I'll drive you home."

…

The shock wore off a bit after a few moments in the car. I ran a hand through my hair and bit my lip, peeking a look over at Edward. His brow was furrowed, as if he was thinking about something, and his knuckles were glaringly white as he gripped the steering wheel fiercely.

"Uh… thanks," I mumbled.

Edward nodded.

"So, um… you just… _carry_ a pocket knife around?"

"Yeah, there are a lot of crazy motherfuckers lurking around here," he said, giving me a pointed look.

"My dad gives me pepper spray, like, almost every month," I confessed. "I have a whole drawer full of them, but I guess, on the one occasion I really needed it, I didn't have it."

He exhaled softly.

The rest of the ride was quiet, and when he stopped outside of my house, I smiled over at him. "Thanks again, Edward... seriously, I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't been there."

And for the first time in… well, _ever_, Edward Cullen smiled genuinely. Sure, it was small, but sweet.

I opened the door and stepped out. Edward waited until I was in the house before driving off, and as he did, with me looking after him, I realized this was the first time I saw him in a car―it was a Volvo. He usually rode his motorcycle, and a Volvo was definitely a few steps down the ladder.

Charlie was still asleep, thankfully, so I wouldn't have to tell him about this night. I walked upstairs to my room, falling asleep almost instantly when I hit the bed.

* * *

_Hope you review! _


End file.
